You May Have a Sword
by TiniHaris
Summary: A oneshot between Ruri/Hiei from my series 'Stranger Than Fiction' ! If the two weren't fighting for their lives while saving the Three Worlds, perhaps this would be how they'd celebrate Valentines Day.


**Hieee! Happy Valentines Day from Ruri and Tini. Enjoy this little fluffer fic while you wait for the next chapter, which will be coming out soon I swear!**

Though Ruri's background was a mixture of Japanese, African-European, and a little mix of demonic blood, she had always identified herself with her Japanese roots. She used chopsticks, preformed meditation, and had a sensational appetite for rice and noodles, especially from Yusuke's noodle shop. However as cultured as she appeared, there was one eastern holiday she did not agree with, and that was Barentaindē.

"You have _got _to be kidding me?" Ruri snarled as her delicate fingers clutched her coffee mug as she sat at the long wooden table with the other females of her now blended family. They all gathered around Genkai's temple as was their usual Sunday routine, yet the girls were gushing and blushing about the specific holiday and its formal traditions, which further irritated the young girl.

"How could you not know?" Keiko snubbed from across the room, "It's been a Japanese tradition for ages." The two were obviously still working on their shattered friendship.

"Obviously Ruri hasn't had a date for the holiday." Botan chirped in with a smile.

Ruri huffed while she crossed her arms, only to be laughed at by Shizuru, "Come on, don't be so sour."

"I don't get it!" the blue eyed girl spoke aloud, "Valentine's Day, from what I thought is when a guy spoils a girl rotten. So why are we having to buy them chocolate…and then wait a whole month for them to give us back marshmallows?! That's ludicrous!"

"That's tradition," Keiko reminded her, "Girls give the present first, and then waits for the gift in return. It shows dominance and patience in a relationship."

"Pfft," Ruri smirked while waving off her remark, "you might as well cook for him, clean, wash his feet, and do his laundry."

Her brown eyes narrowed, "I do."

"…I know!" Botan chirped in attempted to quell the death stares from across the table, "how about we go shopping for chocolates."

"Not interested." Ruri answered while she stood up from the table, "Unlike you ladies, I am forcing my mate to get _me _a Valentines gift first. As it should be."

It was the second time she was met with laughter from her remark.

"Oh come on now," Botan giggled, "Hiei doesn't know anything about human holidays."

"Or human love for that matter."

Ruri let out another gawk before she threw her hands on her hips, "Hiei knows…a…a lot about romance okay!"

"Unless you find aloofness and narcissism attractive." Keiko smirked as she delicately took a sip from her tea.

"So that must mean you find juvenile behavior, hair grease, and putrid green attractive!"

"He is a great husband, emphasis on husband!" the honor student threw out her left hand while a diamond ring sparkled in the morning sunshine. Ruri had to admit, the ring was gorgeous, however as beautiful as it was she was not going to let Keiko once again outshine her, or her demon mate/boyfriend/lover…of sorts.

"Well Hiei is a great lay, emphasis on lay!" With that she turned around before pulling up her white t shirt over her shoulders, revealing her slender back. Her tan skin glistened in the sun much like Keiko's ring, rather the most shocking aspect of her bare body were the long, deep groves of scars and bites that graced her skin. Unlike her scars from battle, the nail scratches and rough kisses were delicate enough to heal within days, yet severe to leave a temporary mark for all to see. Sure it wasn't a diamond ring, yet Hiei's love bites were testimony enough that he was as committed to her as a married man to his wife.

Ruri smiled from behind as she could hear Keiko's gasp and the others gawks and giggles, "Now if you will excuse me," She began while pulling down her shirt, "I'm going to get my Valentine ready for tomorrow."

With that Ruri left the room, leaving the girls in a state of shock, all except Shizuru who smirked while running her hands through her dark hair.

"I can't believe her!" Keiko was the first to speak, "She is so…weird!"

"Well, a-hrmm…she fits Hiei perfectly!" Was all the blue haired girl could comment on the situation.

Shizuru merely continued to chuckle, her mind wandering to her usual dark adult place where she wondered what type of predicament Ruri was in when receiving those scars.

Ruri on the other hand did not have time to reminisce about her scars. Rather she scoured the temple ground in search for her mate, making sure to check every room, dark corner, and other hiding spots before she wandered outside. After checking many of tree branches she finally caught the three eyes of her mate a mile out from the temple. Both he and Kurama were perched on two rocks that oversaw a large lake. Both had seemed to be wrapping up their typical Sunday morning training; with Hiei wrapping up his arm bandages and Kurama brushing out his deep red locks. Men, they were more meticulous than women.

"Excuse me!" Ruri shouted while pushing back the tall grass towards the two. Hiei gave his mate an irritated look while Kurama had his usual smile across his face.

"Ruri, nice to see you. I'm afraid you're a bit late for sparring."

"Yes don't you have womanly things to do with the others?" Hiei added with his usual droll of ignorance.

As tactical as she was with the written word, Ruri had found it better to avoid heavy adjectives and pronouns when it came to dealing with Hiei.

"Hiei you're going to be my Valentine."

Kurama coughed out a laugh before he covered his sly smile with his hands. Hiei glared at the red haired demon before he continued to tie his bandages.

"Um, did you hear me!" Ruri growled while taking a step closer to her mate.

"If only I were strong enough to mute my ears." His blunt answer caused another growl from his mate. "Now what is this made up word you've been spewing out?"

"It's a Valentine. Tomorrow you're going to buy me chocolate and candies and show your love to me." She explained.

"I thought women were supposed to," Kurama began only to receive a silencing glare from Ruri.

"Hn, that sounds ridiculous."

Not the words Ruri wanted to hear. Twisting her plush lips into a pout she grabbed at her mates bandages, effectively ripping the white bands from his arm, snapping them in half and ruining the neat wrapping on his arm, "It's nice to show your love to your loved ones!"

"As quoted by your passive aggressive behavior."

"_I'm_ passive aggressive!?"

"Perhaps I should leave." Kurama mused while rising to his feet only to receive an index finger from Ruri.

"Kurama aren't you going to get things for Karen this year?"

The fox sighed; he hated being involved, "Well if she gives me something first…"

"Hn, well this foolish human holiday seems to have an interesting curve after all."

"But…But, Kurama you're supposed to be on my side!"

The fox blushed slightly before holding his hands defensively in the air, "Well you did ask me a question. Anyways, I should be going." She had never seen the fox dart so fast towards the safety of the foliage and the temple. Which of course left Hiei and Ruri by themselves.

The young girl sighed while she further protruded her pout, obviously not affecting her demonic partner. The two stared at each other before Ruri finally huffed and kicked a stone into the lake.

"Fine! I don't want you to be my Valentine anyways!" her black boots dug into the ground before twisting in the opposite direction as she stormed back towards the temple, passing the girls still seated at the table.

"So, how'd it go?" Keiko asked with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, did you get any presents yet?" Added Botan.

"Buzz off!" Was Ruri's reply.

* * *

Hiei had known better than to travel back to the townhome he shared with his mate in the human world after an argument. So of course he staked her from a tree branch across the street while he watched Ruri kick at defenseless throw pillows only to burry herself on the couch to stare at the television for hours. After the moon reached its full across the sky the demon found it safe enough to enter through the living room window, only to receive a tired glare from his mate who still lounged on the large sofa.

"What do _you _want?" She snarled while her teeth bit at a cushion.

"Tch, you're such a child." Hiei responded while walking over towards the kitchen before opening up a jar that sat on the gray countertops. Ruri smirked sourly as she heard her mate growl at the empty container.

"Looking for the cookies? Well I ate them all! If I don't get chocolate then we all suffer!"

"Fool."

"No, you're a fool!" She responded childishly only to be yanked up in the air by the belt of her pants to meet the red eyes of her mate. Hiei gave her a tired, yet irritated look as Ruri wailed and tried to scramble back to the couch, "Let me go! You're, you're suffocating my vag-omph!" With that she was dropped back onto the couch. The bounce of her body rolling her onto the hard wooden floors.

"Owwe," poured from her mouth as did other groans and whimpers as she lay on the floor.

"Hn, you're going to collect dust if you keep lying there like that." This was as sentimental as the demon would get throughout the night. His red eyes adverted from his human only to glare as Shibo came pouncing into the room towards Ruri only to lick at her exposed arm on the floor.

"Shibo is the only one that gives me affection nowadays!" Came her dramatic cry. Hiei rolled all three of his eyes before he turned towards the stairs to their bedroom. Ruri, as well as her behavior could lie there and rot for all he cared.

Turning towards the bedroom he closed the white door before flicking on the lights. He would have liked to have a semi normal night with his mate for once, yet he was sure she would crawl up the stairs in a matter of hours, complaining about her sore back from his 'abuse' of leaving her on the floor all night. The demon was beginning to think she was more childish than Kuwabara. Removing his shoes and cloak he walked over to his side of the bed, by the window of course, only to stare at a pink square that graced the pillows. Picking up the envelope his clawed hands cut open the paper to find a colorful hand drawn card.

_You may have a sword,_

_But it's your love that slays me! Happy Barentaindē_

_Yours forever, Ruri _

Tapped to the card Hiei glanced upon a small chocolate drop, perhaps found at the bottom of the now empty cookie jar. Hiei had read the card for the fifth time in a row before finally setting it on the nightstand. This foreign and stupid holiday was only new to him for twenty four hours, and he had no idea of how to react or counteract with Ruri's love card. Peeling his Jagan open he could sense the fox was next door with the older woman. She would have to wait, as would Ruri. Hiei once again needed the advice of the red haired human when it came to investigating these strange moronic human holidays.

* * *

One month Later:

"Oooo! Look Botan!" Keiko mused as she bounced over to her blue haired friend to reveal her new white long sleeved dress, "Yusuke got it for me for white day!"

"Oh Keiko that's lovely, and this little guy comes from Yukina's lovely husband who treated us all to some white chocolate boxes!"

Shizuru smiled as she opened her new box of cigarettes, "My brother knows me well. I'm so glad these things are white too."

Ruri gave them all a sour look, her mind kicking herself for evening showing up to the temple on White Day. Of all days! Ruri had gotten over Hiei's lack of care towards the human holiday, and things had gone back to normal between the two at their household. Yet she was still sour that he had not at least thanked her for her lovely card! Perhaps he didn't find it? But it was right on the bed…Shibo probably ate it…

"Sooo!" Botan asked with a cat like smile, "Did you get anything for White Day from the man dressed in black?" All the eyes of her girlfriends turned towards her, Keiko's brown eyes especially.

Ruri put on her usual façade of disinterest as she picked at her nails, "I'm on a diet…and white doesn't look good on anyone anyways."

With that she drew her hands towards her curly blonde locks before fluffing them in the air. Keiko clenched her jaw for the remainder of the afternoon as everyone gathered for their usual family gathering.

The sun was slowly setting over her white townhome as Ruri pulled up her car, not caring as she parked with half of the vehicle on the sidewalk as she glared at her home. Why did she have to move somewhere that was so…white! Meh! She could sense Hiei's energy inside as she twisted the doorknob open, of course the whole apartment was completely dark.

"Hiei I know black is your favorite color but could you please leave the lights…" Her nagging remarks stopped as she flickered the lights on to reveal the open living room, covered in gifts. Everything…was black. On the coffee table in the living room stood a large bouquet with black ribbons, all overflowing with black demonic flowers and roses which were adjourned by boxes of dark black chocolates. Ruri stood there in shock, her face even flushing as a large, goofy smile crossed over her face. Her blue eyes turned towards the hallway to the kitchen as Hiei finally appeared. His usual lack of expression draped over his face as his hands clutched a box with a black ribbon.

"Hiei," Ruri began, almost breathless, "Did you..."

"Open it." He commanded softly as he handed her the black box. Ruri gave him a strange look before her hands tugged at the ribbon before the box opened, revealing a sleek black piece of fabric. Ruri grabbed at the cloth, effectively dropping the box on the floor while holding up the garment. Her eyes widened at the now lack of fabric that the garment had.

"This is..this is, wow." Was all Ruri could muster as she stared at the see-through number.

"Kurama's human found it," Hiei finally spoke, his voice filled with just as much confusion as Ruri had had about the outfit, "I don't know where you plan to wear this thing, but it fit within the guidelines."

She should have known better that Kurama and Karen were behind it. Yet the fact that Hiei had gone so out of his comfort level to ask for help, and participate in a 'stupid human holiday'.

Ruri hugged her dress against her chest while another smile crept across her face, "This is , the best Valentine's gift I could ask for. But you know, today is White Day. And things are usually-"

"I loathe the color." Hiei answered simply, "And besides, no one looks good wearing it."

Dropping the dress she enveloped the demon in her arms before pressing her lips against his own. Moments passed as the two remained enveloped in each other before Ruri broke for a gasp of air, only to smile down at her mate, "Thank you." She murmured between chaste kisses. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Hn," Hiei snarled while breaking the kiss, "You can stop involving me in stupid human holidays. I hate it enough living among them and I'm not going to start celebrating with them either." Hiei turned and headed up the stairs. "Now are you coming up or not?"

Ruri nodded with excitement as she followed her mate up the stairs only to pause before turning back down to the living room, grabbing at the dress before returning up the stairs. Hiei watched her at the top of the steps as Ruri let out a giggle as she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before bouncing into their bedroom. Hours later Ruri exited the bathroom, staring at herself at the mirrors reflection in the door. From the mirror she could see Hiei's bare chest as he laid asleep, his body exhausted from the night prior. She smirked as she drew her eyes back to her own reflecting in the infamous black dress. Hiei was right, Black Day was better than White Day, because everyone looks ugly wearing it.

* * *

**Xoxo happy valentines day. stay tuned for more chapters from Stranger Than Fiction.**


End file.
